Warriors: Rise of HellClan
by v3rdana
Summary: A shadow covers the lake, marking the end of the Clans. the greatest threat the Clans have ever faced, will even the power of stars be able to stop them.


"Why?" Lionblaze said as he looked at the horrifying sight in front of him. There was nothing but ruin. Nothing but burning trees and dead, charred bodies. "We- we lost! We LOST! They won! Not even the power of stars can stop them now!"

* * *

Four Moons Earlier

_

* * *

Why am I doing this? _Lionblaze asked himself as he placed the last of Mousefur's bedding into place.

_Of all the times the apprentices had to be on patrol or training, it had to be when I wasn't! _It was a beautiful day, one that he wanted to take advantage of. Besides he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Done" he sighed. Lionblaze walked out of the elders den to meet Brambleclaw. "Hello Lionblaze" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Probably from learning that he wasn't LionBlaze's father. "Firestar chose you for the Gathering. You should probably get some rest."

"Alright" Lionblaze wasn't tired but he knew Brambleclaw was right, so he headed for the warriors den.

* * *

Lionblaze awoke in a grey gloomy forest that he knew all too well. "Hello Lionblaze" Lionblaze whirled around to find Tigerstar. He drew his lip back in a snarl. "Relax; I only came to give you a warning. Since you're my favorite living cat." Tigerstar explained.

"Flee the lake while you can. The fires of the forbidden territory will rise from ground. StarClan's true enemy will return." Tigerstar's ominous words echoed in Lionblaze's ears. He was about to ask what he meant, but a screech cut through his dream. "Fire!"

* * *

Lionblaze woke to the smell of smoke and burning… Prey! He zipped out of the warriors den. The Fresh-kill pile was on fire! His brother Jayfeather was standing near it with both a familiar and un-familiar look on his face. He was getting a sign, but his eyes were blood red.

This was not a sign from StarClan. He was saying something but Lionblaze couldn't hear. He could see the cats that were close enough had worried looks. What could it be?

* * *

"Fire!" Jayfeather's eyes snapped open at the word. He ran out of the medicine cats den, and what he saw was horrifying… saw! This was a vision.

The entire hollow was on fire. Nothing escaped its hungry flames. But, the fire wasn't hurting him. Still he cautiously crossed the camp to where he thought he saw another cat.

Just as he thought, there was another cat near the burning fresh-kill pile; where the fire felt real. The cat turned to face him, and Jayfeather froze instantly. Everything but the whites of his eyes was blood red.

His eyes showed thousands of moons of unsatisfied bloodlust. "Hello Jayfeather" Jayfeather shuddered at his voice. It was cold and darker than the eternal dark of blindness. As he talked blood endlessly dripped from his mouth.

"I've come to give you an omen. The steps to the end. First a famine will starve you to death, second a disease will rack the foundations of the Clans. Third a war will bring forth the final step. Death will tear through the lake, killing all in its path. What you see before you is the destruction of all your food. As well as the fact that a drought is upon you, the famine has begun. Until next time Jayfeather."

"Wait! What do you mean?" he laughed mockingly as he burst into flames, "That's for you to figure out" He turned to ash and was gone. The fire eased and darkness crept on him yet again.

* * *

Jayfeather was back and standing in front of the burning pile. He was aware of the eyes of multiple cats on him. He sensed fear, fear of him?

Brambleclaw's voice rang out "Everyone, do your best to put the fire out before it spreads"

"It won't spread" Jayfeather explained. "And more importantly it won't go out." Jayfeather lifted his paw and touched a burning mouse. The flames passed through his paw harmlessly. He took it off and showed it to show that it was undamaged. "See? It's un-harmful, except to prey"

Brambleclaw walked up to him "I see. Come with me you must tell Firestar about your vision" They were walking to Firestar's den when a screech of agony ripped through the hollow. "What happened?"

"Dustpelt touched the flame! It burned him!" Brambleclaw explained "But why?" Jayfeather asked. He suddenly felt his jaw moving on its own and the voice of that cat come out. "I won't let you get hurt Jayfeather. You are vital to our plan."


End file.
